The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 19: Tillie and the Garbage (Michael Brandon).
Here is part nineteen of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tillie as Emily * Farnsworth as Spencer * Old Puffer Pete as Whiff * Lizzie as Elizabeth * Pete as Murdoch (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * The Galaxy Express 999 as Neville * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bank and Mrs. Banks as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Wilson as Salty * Tillie's Birthday Train Cars as Emily's Coaches * Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * Breakdown Trains * Cabooses * Narrator (of Emily and the Garbage for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: Tillie is a grand, green engine. She's very proud of her big wheels and her perfect, polished paintwork. (Tillie puffs along, hauling her Birthday Train cars) One morning, Tillie was very excited. Emelius Browne had told her to work with a new engine. (Tillie puffs along and meets Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Tillie: I hope he's smart and useful. * Narrator: She whistled. Tillie met Casey Jr waiting at a signal. * Casey Jr: The new engine is waiting for you at the shunting yards. * Narrator: Tooted Casey Jr. * Tillie: I can't wait to meet him. * Narrator: Puffed Tillie. And she chuffed away as fast as her boiler could bubble. (as Tillie puffs away, Casey follows with his passenger train) Tillie steamed into the shunting yards to look for the new engine. He was the dirtiest little engine she had ever seen. * Old Puffer Pete: Hello, Tillie. (Tillie is surpised to see the new engine) * Narrator: Whished the new engine happily. * Old Puffer Pete: My name's Old Puffer Pete because I'm a bit smelly. You're going to help me collect garbage! * Narrator: Tillie was horrified. (Tillie looks worried) * Tillie: (sniffs) Oh, come on then. * Narrator: She sighed. * Tillie: Let's get started. (puffs away with Old Puffer Pete) * Narrator: Montana was talking to Harry Hogwarts and Rustee Rails in a siding. When they saw Tillie with Old Puffer Pete, they laughed. (Montana, Harry Hogwarts, and Rustee Rails are talking to each other when they laugh and see Tillie and Old Puffer Pete) * Old Puffer Pete: Hello. * Narrator: Whistled Old Puffer Pete. * Harry Hogwarts: Who's this smelly new friend with the funny whistle, Tillie? * Narrator: Snorted Harry. * Montana: We smelled you coming for miles. * Narrator: Whished Montana grandly. * Whiff: My name's Old Puffer Pete. * Michael Brandon: Whistled Old Puffer Pete. * Rustee Rails: It suits you. * Narrator: Laughed Rustee. * Tillie: (nervous) Ooh. * Narrator: Tillie was very embarrassed. She hurried away. Old Puffer Pete puffed after her. * Tillie: (sighing, still looking worried) * Narrator: Up the line, Tillie and Old Puffer Pete passed more engines. When they saw Old Puffer Pete, they all laughed, too. Tillie was tired of being teased. (Tillie and Old Puffer Pete pass more engines) * Tillie: (worried) I must get away from Old Puffer Pete. * Narrator: She huffed. Tillie pumped her pistons. (Tillie intends to flee from Old Puffer Pete, but ends up being chased everytime) * Old Puffer Pete: Wait for me. * Narrator: Whistled Old Puffer Pete. But Tillie wasn't going to wait for Old Puffer Pete. And soon, Old Puffer Pete was a long way behind. Tillie was glad Old Puffer Pete had gone. * Tillie: It's not my fault he can't keep up. * Narrator: She huffed. Later, Tillie had to wait for Lizzie at a crossing. * Lizzie: Where's this new engine? * Narrator: Honked Lizzie grandly. * Tillie: (thinking) Uh, he got lost. * Narrator: Whished Tillie. * Old Puffer Pete: No, I didn't. * Narrator: Whistled Old Puffer Pete cheerfully. * Old Puffer Pete: Hello! * Lizzie: Oh. * Narrator: Sniffed Lizzie. * Lizzie: Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend? * Narrator: But Tillie didn't want anything more to do with Old Puffer Pete. She chuffed away as fast as her pistons would pump. (Tillie intends to hide, but ends up being seen, then keeps running away from Old Puffer Pete, no matter how many lines she goes to) * Old Puffer Pete: Wait for me. * Narrator: Whistled Old Puffer Pete cheerfully. Up ahead, Tillie saw a branchline. * Tillie: Maybe if I puffed down here, Whiff won't see me. * Narrator: And Old Puffer Pete didn't see Tillie. He puffed passed on the main line. Tillie chuffed all around Emelius Browne's railway. She tried to hide from Old Puffer Pete. But still, everywhere Tillie went, Old Puffer Pete always found her. In every tunnel, and in every siding. At last, Tillie escaped from Old Puffer Pete. * Tillie: (pleased) Thank goodness. * Narrator: She whished. * Tillie: (happy) Now no one will laugh at me for working with such a smelly engine. * Narrator: Up ahead, Tillie saw Farnsworth. He was very cross. (Tillie sees Farnsworth and his two red coaches in a siding) * Spencer: I meant to be taking the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to an important lunch. * Narrator: Huffed Farnsworth. * Farnsworth: But my way is blocked by all these smelly garbage wagons. * Tillie: (nervous) Flatten my funnel. * Narrator: Steamed Tillie. They were the garbage wagons that Tillie and Old Puffer Pete should have cleared earlier. * Farnsworth: Someone will have to move them. * Narrator: Sniffed Spencer. Tillie knew that was her job. * Tillie: (worried) Oh, I suppose I'll have to move them. Ugh. * Narrator: She shuddered. Tillie buffered up. (Tillie couples up, and tries to pull the heavy cars, but is not strong enough, and keeps on trying, no matter how many times she tries hard) She pulled as hard as she could, but the wagons were much too heavy for her to move on her own. Just then, Montana chuffed passed. (Montana puffs by, hauling a red and white Express coach, a brown and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a red Express coach) * Tillie: (sad) Can you help me move these garbage wagons? * Narrator: Tooted Tillie. * Montana: Me? * Narrator: Snorted Montana. * Montana: Certainly not. * (Harry's whistle toots as he puffs by, hauling four red Express coaches) * Tillie: (worried) Can you help me move these garbage wagons, Harry Hogwarts? * Narrator: Peeped Tillie. * Harry Hogwarts: (sniffing) Ew, no, thank you. * Narrator: Whished Harry. Tillie was upset. * Farnsworth: I'm still waiting. * Narrator: Puffed Farnsworth impatiently. * Tillie: If Old Puffer Pete was here now, he'd be happy to help me. * Narrator: Tillie sighed. * Tillie: He wanted to be my friend, but I wasn't kind to him. I must find Old Puffer Pete and say sorry. * Narrator: Tillie looked high and low for Old Puffer Pete. But he was nowhere to be seen. (Tillie goes off to find Old Puffer Pete) * (Old Puffer Pete's whistle toots) * Narrator: Then, at last, she heard Old Puffer Pete's funny whistle. * Old Puffer Pete: Hello, Tillie. * Narrator: Whistled Old Puffer Pete cheerfully. * Old Puffer Pete: I was wondering where you'd gone to. * Tillie: I'm sorry, I ran away from you. * Narrator: Puffed Tillie. * Old Puffer Pete: That's all right. * Narrator: Whistled Old Puffer Pete. * Old Puffer Pete: I'm just glad you found me. Let's get to work! (Tillie and Old Puffer Pete get to work) * Narrator: Farnsworth was getting very impatient. * Tillie: Don't worry, Farnsworth. * Narrator: Tooted Tillie. * Tillie: Old Puffer Pete is here to help now. * Farnsworth: Freeze my firebox. * Narrator: Snorted Farnsworth when he saw Old Puffer Pete. * Farnsworth: That dirty little engine can't move all these garbage wagons. * Tillie:: We're going to move them together. * Narrator: Chuffed Tillie. * Old Puffer Pete: Oh, thank you, Tillie. * Narrator: Whistled Tillie. Farnsworth watched as Tillie and Old Puffer Pete coupled up to the garbage wagons and quickly shunted themway. Farnsworth was very impressed. (an impressed Farnsworth watches as Tillie and Old Puffer Pete pull the garbage wagons out of the way) * Farnsworth: Old Puffer Pete is a very, very useful engine. * Narrator: He whistled. * Tillie: I know. * Narrator: Bubbled Tillie happily. * Tillie: And he's my new good friend, too. Category:Julian Bernardino